


Am I Satisfied?

by airin (airin__artsu)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing It's my first time publishing smth in ao3, Translated from wattpad, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin
Summary: ❝A couple months in her finally fullfilled life were enough to make Rapunzel question everything around her again. Did she really wanted to be a queen? Did she really wanted to live the rest of her life in Corona? After all, she really loved her kingdom, and she would never be able to abandon it, but a little part of her still wanted to explore more of the outside world she was able to saw on her long trip to the Dark Kingdom. And by the other side she missed something she used to feel... With someone that was really special for her. ❞
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Estoy Satisfecha?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626530) by Airin. 



> I want to apologize if there's any grammar or ortographic mistakes, english isn't my native language and I'm trying my best here:((
> 
> If you want to read it in spanish it is published on spanish in my wattpad acc

"C-Cassandra... Please, come back..." Rapunzel whimpered, she was on her wedding dress, and she was seeing her best friend getting away from her while looking down to the floor, avoiding Rapunzel's eyes.

Rapunzel tried to follow her, but a bunch of hands and voices started to sorround her, getting her away from her friend, and choking her to the point that she felt her lungs crushing down, searching for some source of oxygen.

"Princess Rapunzel, help me!"

"Princess, make a choice!"

"Rapunzel, come here, I need help."

"Blondie, help!"

“HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP-"

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona, Do you accept Prince Horace of the Dark Kingdom as your rightful husband, to join in holy marriage until death do you part?" 

The last voice she heard was a kind of detonator for her, who woke up through tears, realizing that she was lying on her stomach with her face buried on her pillow and therefore could not breathe.

The brunette sat exalted on her bed, the tears didn't stop, and her body did not seem to want to stop shaking.

She felt herself suffocated by everything, the castle, her duties, her early coronation and her soon wedding with Eugene.

Everything felt like bricks falling on her, giving her more and more pain.

She stood of from the bed, carefully, trying not to wake up her little buddy Pascal, and while she wiped away his tears she let herself be guided by her own bare feet to that place that she had not dared to enter in months.

Carefully she opened the door, and that scent of iron and cleanliness invaded her nostrils. She closed the door behind her, and sat on that bed that lay impeccably in Cassandra's now empty room.

The tears returned to her, she knew that Cassandra must be happy at that moment, searching for her own destiny, but a part of her heart yearned to be in that destiny with her. She lay down on the bed, feeling slightly the aroma of Cassandra, which for some reason was captivating her greatly; maybe it was just the nostalgia.

Her gaze went to the ledge on one of the walls, noting that there was something there.

She got up, feeling the cold sink through her bones, and walked to the ledge, taking in her hands the object which Cassandra seemed to have forgotten by accident. It was a painting that Rapunzel had made of the two together with Eugene, but Cassandra ripped Eugene as soon as the piece of paper was in her hands.

It was framed and somewhat dusty from the time it had been there.

Rapunzel hugged the painting, feeling a sharp stab in her chest.

"This is not right ... Nothing is ..." Rapunzel muttered to herself, once she was lying in Cassandra's bed again.

She didn't notice when she had fallen asleep until the sunshine invaded the room, awakening the princess who was still really tired. Very lazily she got up, hearing nervous voices throughout the castle, and it was obvious who they were looking for.

Nigel was the first to intercept her, starting to tell her his schedule and activities for the day, then Eugene arrived, who was speaking at the same time as Nigel and asking Rapunzel for his opinion about something that the brunette didn't know, because she really wasn't paying attention to him, then Faith came by, and also did Mrs. Crowley, and Lance, and Varian, and Atilla, and Stan, and Pete, Even Monty!

Everyone followed and dragged Rapunzel around the castle, until she was fed up, feeling overwhelmed. They hadn't even gave her a chance to eat breakfast!

"Nigel, cancel all my activities today, I have a horrible headache and I need to rest and everyone else, please come back another day and I will gladly give you all my opinion and help." Rapunzel finally answered, before closing the doors of her room in everyone's face and locking it so as not to be invaded by anyone.

Finally she collapsed on her bed, her incredibly soft bed, which at the time felt totally uncomfortable for the princess. Her little green friend who was just waking up approached the princess worriedly, and tried to get her attention in several possible ways but she seemed lost in her own world.

"I should... Take the painting to Cassandra, she surely forgot it by accident... But I don't know where she is ..." Rapunzel thought, staring blankly at some point that didn't exist in her room.

Her trance state disappeared when she felt Pascal's tongue in her ear, which startled her a little, and before asking for explanations she saw Pascal, who was pointing to the window for some reason. She turned to the place indicated by her reptilian friend and was able to clearly see a bird that was impossible not to recognize.

"Owl!" She ran desperately to the large window and opened it with difficulty, her hands trembling. "Did something happen? Is Cass in trouble?" She invaded with questions to the little animal as if it could answer her verbally, but she still got an answer, because the bird extended one of its legs, which had a parchment cautiously tied.

Rapunzel took the parchment careful not to hurt Owl, and with her hands turned into a bundle of nerves began to read.

"Raps... I had a weird dream about you last night ... I couldn't explain how it was, but I felt that something was wrong, and I got somewhat worried, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

I received the invitation to your wedding with Fitzherbert, but I do not think I'll be able to be there, because by then I will be in Ingvarr, I will not stay long, but the queen of Ingvarr asked me to train some of her warriors for a couple of weeks, right now I am at Vardaros, so I think it would not be that hard for Owl to get to you, just reply to this note to know that everything is fine, I did not want to worry or anything like that, I just wanted to know how you are...

—Cassandra.

P.S: The people of Vardaros still remember you, this place has gotten a thousand times better since we left, can you believe it?”

Tears welled up on Rapunzel's face again, and she concluded after a few minutes of pondering what the letter said. "Pascal... We're going to Vardaros." Rapunzel muttered starting to pack some of her things, she didn't know how long she wanted to stay, but she just wanted to rest for a while, and visit an old friend.

.  
.  
.  
Throughout the day no one else came to disturb her, apart from some maids who brought her food and remedies for her alleged headache, and Eugene who after a short conversation decided to give his future wife some space.

At nightfall Rapunzel wrote a note, and left it on her bed, once with her luggage ready (which consisted of a backpack made by herself and her purse that Cassandra gave her several years ago) she slipped through the halls of the Corona castle, hiding from Guards and maids, until reaching that passageway where Cassandra helped her out of Corona the first time she felt suffocated by the royal tasks.

She took a deep breath and pulled up the hood of the cloak she was wearing, stepping into that underground tunnel, preparing herself for whatever the destiny had planned for her.

"Cassandra, here I go ..."


	2. Vardaros

Rapunzel was looking longingly at the path she had previously gone through to leave the castle on previous occasions, she remembered Cassandra's voice telling her to be careful and not to stray every five minutes, she remembered dating Eugene, she remembered every detail of her days from her trip to the Dark Kingdom, and she also remembered very perfectly the end of her journey...

Maximus decided to go with her to protect her, since he did not want to entrust any other horse with that task, and also perhaps he was eager to see Fidella again.

Rapunzel was lying on the back of Maximus, who was jogging gently while the princess appreciated the stars, and Pascal lay asleep in the princess's bag.

"I do not think they will notice my absence, it will only be a couple of days... Everything will be fine..." The brunette thought as she watched Owl hover over them, he was the only hope she had of going back to seeing Cass, since without him she clearly would not advance on her journey to find her destiny, Owl was her best friend, just as Pascal was Rapunzel's, but in their own unique way.

.  
.  
.  
"RAPUNZEL DID WHAT ?!" Eugene snapped at Stan and Pete, who were supposed to make the last watch the night before.

"She... She d-disappeared, Captain Fitzherbert." Stan replied fearfully, for he was afraid of how Eugene would react.

"What do you mean" disappeared "? A princess like Rapunzel doesn't "disappear" overnight, much less in her own castle!" The man was walking in circles and making numerous hand gestures as he spoke, denoting his nerves and concern.

"All the servants searched every corner of the castle, and they only found this..." Now it was Pete who spoke, giving Eugene the note that one of the maids found in the princess's bed.

“I needed time for myself, I'll be back soon, I'll be fine, don't worry.

— Rapunzel. ♡ ”

It was obviously Rapunzel's handwriting, and the decorated details of the note made it more than clear that it was hers, but still something didn't quite fit for the now captain of the royal guard.

"Look for her, in the seven kingdoms if need be, I don't think she left just because." Fitzherbert ordered and the soldiers immediately left at her command.

"Punzie, I really hope you're fine and it's just my paranoia ..." Eugene muttered as he walked towards the stables to go after Maximus and thus help him in his search, but he was twice as surprised and worried when he saw that the The guard's most loyal horse (and best tracker) was also missing.

At least he was certain that Max would protect Rapunzel while he found her.

.  
.  
.  
It had already dawned, Rapunzel woke up with a better mood, since it was close to reaching Vardaros, and it was faster than the time she was in the caravan, since now Max carried much less weight and thus was more agile and fast.

"You are a good boy, Max." Rapunzel praised him with a bright smile, and then gave an apple to the horse which accepted it with pleasure.

Her breakfast was also a couple of apples, because the knot in her stomach from the nerves did not leave her much appetite.

She watched Owl flying off into the distance, leading the way to Cassandra, the animal on its own would have arrived in half a day, but it was clear that he also thought that the princess should be reunited with Cassandra.

Every single minute became eternal for Rapunzel, it was like if the road grew longer for each gallop the horse gave, and that began to make her impatient, but she decided to take a deep breath and stay calm, since it was just a matter of going, giving the painting to Cassandra (and maybe a hug and a have lunch together), and return to Corona as if nothing had happened.

"I hope she'll be happy to see me..." the brunette murmured as she looked at her purse, which Cassandra had given her a couple of years ago, where she kept her new diary (since the other one was full), and boy, this adventure would give it a great start, since in all these months she had not achieved anything that she considered exciting or special enough to write it down and make some colorful illustration about it.

Her gaze lifted when Max stopped jogging, and what she saw in front of her made her smile.

Vardaros was revitalized, and now had a welcome sign, and the buildings and houses were remodeled and restored, just as Eugene and Lance described how it was like a long time ago.

She quickly indicated to Máximus to advance through the entrance of the city, no one seemed to recognize her, but even so the inhabitants of Vardaros looked happy, not like the ones of Corona, but they did see happiness in their eyes.

Rapunzel came out of her little-ish trance when Maximus stopped, because apparently Owl had disappeared from his sight, had probably returned to Cassandra, and now Rapunzel did not even know where to start looking.

She put her hands to her head, ruffling her brown locks, somewhat frustrated and trying to think of some idea to find her best friend, and that name came to her mind immediatly.

"The Sheriff Quaid." She whispered with a smile when that bit of hope fell on her.

She firmly took Max's reins and directed him to the Sheriff's office, if Cassandra wasn't there then she would probably get some help from Quaid and Vex.

.  
.  
.  
"And you are...?" The deputy sheriff asked bitterly and suspiciously, looking from head to toe at the stranger girl who looked strangely known to her.

The girl literally burst into the Sheriff's office and greeted everyone with a hug (with a strange sweetness that made everyone uncomfortable) and started asking about Cassandra, who Vex knew perfectly well where she was but she would never tell it to that girl she considered unknown.

"It's me! Rapunzel!" Quaid and Vex looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then both of them began to laugh out loud.

"That's the best joke I've ever heard!" Vex exclaimed, laughing as she held her stomach, which was starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Princess Rapunzel is nothing like you, dear stranger. She literally has like hundreds of meters of magic, indestructible and blonde hair, and yours is dark and barely brushes your shoulders." Sheriff Quaid pointed out, who was calmer than Vex.

"Sheriff Quaid, it's me, Rapunzel, it was me who came with a Caravan and we threw out The Baron and his daughter from Vardaros and we prevented him from marrying Eugene, my hair... I had to cut it, it did not turn out to be so indestructible after everything." She began to ramble as she walked in circles. "The point is... Cassandra, at the end of our trip and everything that happened... Left the kingdom, to seek her own destiny, and I came to bring her some things that she left in Corona."

Vex and Quaid looked at each other again, this time agreeing that she was indeed Rapunzel, her excessively irritating kindness to them was unmistakable.

"Cassandra arrived in Vardaros a week ago, she will be leaving in a couple of days, she is staying at my house." Vex finally confessed. "But to take you there ..."

Rapunzel instinctively pulled out of her purse a pair of gold coins, but Vex returned them.

"I was going to ask you to give me a ride, I live on the other side of town and Quaid usually pick me up at the mornings to come to work. No more dirty business." The teenager smiled proudly with her arms crossed.

Rapunzel joyfully acceed to lead Vex home, and they both climbed on Maximus to go where Cassandra would be.

Vex's house, as she said, was on the edge of the city, and had a beautiful front yard, along with a very well-kept garden which was protected by a white painted wooden fence.

Rapunzel was the first to get off the horse and she startled when keys fell onto her hands.

"Here it is, I will take your horse for the rest of the afternoon, maybe he will help me and Quaid for today, and so you will have time to talk to Cassandra, I will come back at dusk. Goodbye Princess." Vex gave her no chance to even protest, as Maximus excitedly galloped back to the Sheriff's office, leaving Pascal and Rapunzel in front of Vex's house.

The brunette took a deep breath, and with her trembling hands opened the door with the keys that the teenager gave her, she swallowed hard before turning the knob to go inside the house.

No one was there, at least not in sight, but she had to admit that the house was completely cozy.

She carefully closed the door behind her, and left her hooded cloak on a rack, and she carefully placed her luggage on one of the furniture in the living room.

She looked around, carefully analyzing the Vex home, the color scheme was limited to white, black, brown and some green, but it was still quite nice.

She didn't know why, but her nerves increased at that moment, and right there she heard footsteps going towards her, it was probably someone who came from the second floor.

And that someone had to be or be ...

"Vex, what are you doing here so early? Did you forget the badge again?" Cassandra's sleepy voice came from behind her and Rapunzel could feel her soul leaving her body.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to the hall where the voice came from, and her cheeks turned red almost immediately, She had never seen Cass like this!

That was clearly not her typical pajamas. (Which normally consisted of the red turtleneck nightgown she wore under her armor along with short black leggings) and it was the first time he had seen Cassandra wake up almost in her underwear.

She had a very transparent white nightgown which showed clearly the black underwear that the raven-haired woman had on, and she aldo noted that it highlighted her slim figure and her white pale skin.

"H-Hi, Cass." Rapunzel greeted her with a nervous smile and feeling her legs tremble.

What was wrong with her? They were both women. It shouldn't make her nervous to see Cassandra like that. (Even though she had never seen that much of Cassandra's skin.)

"Ah, hey Raps ..." Cassandra greeted the blonde, who noted that she was half asleep, and then walked slowly towards the kitchen. " _...RAPS?!_ " She reacted a couple of seconds later and turned to make sure that fatigue wasn't playing tricks on her.

She finally understood why Owl was late in returning, and also why he arrived without any note of reply from the future monarch of Corona.

The nerves in Rapunzel increased dramatically as she saw Cassandra approaching her abruptly.

"It's been a long time since we last seen each other..." Raps' nervous smile didn't fade, but, to her surprise, she received a warm hug from her friend.

Her skin felt so soft, and her breasts collided with her own, Rapunzel (without knowing why) felt completely overwhelmed, but in a good way.

Cassandra was the one who broke the embrace and took the blonde's hands, almost forgetting her current clothes.

"What are you doing in Vardaros? Where's Eugene and the guys? Are there any problems in Corona?" Cassandra asked, releasing from her mind some of the thousands of questions that invaded her.

"Uhm... Actually..." Rapunzel released Cassandra's hands, and sat down on the sofa with her head down, and immediately felt Cassandra's weight next to her.

"Cass, I'm really really tired, it feels like nobody in the kingdom could make ONE single decision without consulting me, literally a weird guy asked me what toothpaste should he use to brush his teeth! That should not be a matter that you take to consult with royalty, I don't know, that's what I think..." Rapunzel was notably irritated, tired and very overwhelmed, the dark circles under her beautiful emerald eyes gave her away, in addition to her way of speak and her facial expression.

"And then you decided to take vacations?" Cassandra tried to guess the rest of the story.

"It's only a break of a couple of days," Rapunzel remembered why she came to Vardaros in the first place. "I came to see you and bring you this, Cass, I think you forgot it by accident."

Rapunzel took the painting out of her bag and handed it to its owner, whose gaze turned melancholic and somewhat sad.

"Cass, are you okay-?"

"I left it on purpose, I was hoping for Mrs. Crowley to throw it to the garbage." Cassandra murmured regretfully, Rapunzel did not understand the reason for her words, but still devoted herself to listening to her before jumping to conclusions.

"When... I took the Corona castle, I saw that painting, and I was not able to destroy it, I just broke all my other things, I think it was because deep down I knew that I didn't wanted to destroy you, but I wanted to be above you, being number one in something for once in life… ” A few small tears threatened to come out of her eyes, but she immediately wiped them away. “But the good thing is that the manipulated Cassandra died a long time ago, but I feel like this is a memory of those days… ” She murmured as she handed Rapunzel the painting.

"That day ... I saw this painting too, and still, when I saw it again yesterday, I could only remember the day I gave it to you, and how beautiful you looked smiling when you ripped Eugene out from the painting." The words came out on their own, Rapunzel hadn't thought about it that much, she just said what she felt.

"You also looked pretty when you were excited to have finished it and gift it to me." Now it was Cassandra who spoke without thinking.

"Cass ... I've missed you so much these months ..." Rapunzel glanced at her and their eyes met.

Both felt a chill, so they separated their gazes and remained in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"I ..." Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel's hand which was on the brunette's lap. "I missed you too, Raps, this is not my house, but I'll talk to Vex so you can stay here as long as you need." The older woman finally dared and took the brunette's hand, who gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"I only need a couple of days of rest and I'll be revitalized again, I know." Rapunzel smiled unconvinced, but this was better than being in the castle listening to everyone's screams and demands.

"I know you'll do, Raps." Cassandra approached and gently kissed the former blonde's forehead, both blushed at such an act, but neither said anything.

"Okay, let's have breakfast, I'll cook something for both of us." The former handmaid got up and Rapunzel remembered a detail.

"C-Cass ..." Rapunzel looked away, and cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Cassandra in less than a second noticed what Rapunzel was referring to, she had been in underwear all this time!

With her flushed face Cass quickly went to the room Vex rented to her and put on something a bit more... practical.

Once Cass was dressed both girls set out to have a leisurely breakfast, and began to catch up on each other's lives, everything seemed perfect for Rapunzel, right?

.

.

.

"What do you mean you didn't find her?!" Eugene's concern was mixed with frustration, he hadn't known about his sunshine in too long.

"W-Well, we didn't find her, Captain Fitzherbert, and in her note she made it clear that she would be fine and would be back soon..." One of the guards spoke with a bit of fear.

"You know what? I'll go find her by myself, I just want to make sure she's safe, and if she is, I'll leave her alone to have her Rapunzel time." Eugene got up from his desk and went straight to Rapunzel's room, determined to find some clue that would lead him to his fiancée, his only clue was a note she left in her room, and there would probably be something else there.

"Come on ... there must be something around here..." Fitzherbert began to search through Rapunzel's things, in the places he knew she used to keep her 'secrets', until he came to a drawer where he knew that Rapunzel's old journal was kept.

He wondered if he should open it or not, but he seriously wanted to know if his princess was alright.

When he opened it, he could see that there was a parchment on top of the journal, and what he read in it was what told him precisely where his future wife was.

"Back to Vardaros ..." Eugene muttered decidedly as he put the parchment in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i know, but i did my best:(


	4. Chapter 4

Both women were sitting, each with a plate of food in front of them, it was not like the abundant food that Rapunzel always received in the castle, but she was not going to complain, much less now that she had no appetite.

Her gaze traveled from the plate of food in her hands to Cassandra's right hand, which was on the table as if it were nothing.

It was normal, yes, but, she never took the time to notice that her hand was no longer totally burned as she remembered, in fact now it looked as if it had never been almost skinless and totally black.

" _When...?_ " Rapunzel thought.

"I think it happened when I died and you brought me back... I didn't notice until I went to pack my stuff and wanted to take a bath." Cassandra spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them, and it was obvious that Rapunzel was staring at her hand.

"I-I ... Cass ... That day on the Great Tree, I... I really should have listened to you when you told me about using that spear, _I should have trusted you..._ " Rapunzel started to stammer while playing with a lock of her hair, that was one of the thousands of small regrets she had about Cassandra.

And that was kinda the worst of all of them.

"Raps, I'm over it..." Cassandra put her right hand on Rapunzel's hand that was also lying on the table.

Rapunzel looked her in the eye, and something in Cassandra's gaze gave her an incredible sense of security and warmth in her chest.

"Cass, I still wanted to apologize... For all those times I didn't listen to you, for all those times you had to _keep waiting_ instead of doing what you knew was best. I... I don't know if I really can be a good queen after all that happened, Cass. Everything that happened to Corona was my fault ... Maybe if I had never left the tower-" Rapunzel was interrupted by a squeeze on her hand, from Cassandra, and she couldn't help noticing how warm Cass' hand felt on her own.

"Rapunzel. Look me in the eye." The black-haired woman ordered, and was immediately obeyed by the princess. "If it weren't for you, I would surely still be one more handmaid in the castle, we both know that without all this adventure my father would never have seen what I am capable of, nor would he have left me to be free, I was able to leave when I turned eighteen, but I never had the courage. But after all, _waiting was worth it._ " She smiled slightly at the freckled girl, who did not seem very convinced yet. "Raps, not all your decisions were perfect, and it is normal, it was your first time in the outside world! Besides, everyone make mistakes, that's what makes you human." Her free hand landed on that part of her chest where the moonstone used to be." I also made mistakes, lots of them, and I'm surprised that you were able to forgive me, and I'm very grateful for that, Raps ... Sorry for the rambling, the point is, no matter what difficulties stand in your way, on the end the sun will _always_ rise no matter how many times the moon also does the same, right?" The brunette nodded, not quite sure of herself.

Cassandra changed places at the table, now she went from sitting in front of Rapunzel to being next to her.

"Raps, _you_ are the sun of Corona." Cassandra took both of Rapunzel's hands in hers. "No matter how many times the moon or any shadowy cloud covers Corona, _you_ will always come out stronger than ever, and give them your light and support, without judging anyone." One of Cassandra's hands slid up to Rapunzel's face, who agreed to that contact by holding her cheek closer to the older woman's hand.

"Cass... I had a dream about you too..." Rapunzel murmured after a few moments in silence, where neither of them had moved

Cassandra knew exactly what she wanted to do, but she couldn't, _she shouldn't_.

Rapunzel was Fitzherbert's fiancée, her best friend, and she suffered a lot of pain because of Cassandra's betrayal, Cassandra would never feel worthy of her.

On the other hand Rapunzel felt a warmth in her chest that gradually flooded every inch of her body, she wanted to hug Cass, and fall asleep in her arms for a whole month without having to hear Nigel's nagging voice.

"Okay, that's kinda weird." Cassandra averted her gaze and finally took her hand away, returning to where she was sitting a few minutes ago.

"Haha, yeah..." Rapunzel let out an awkward laugh and turned her gaze to the plate of food, it looked delicious, but something in her stomach kept her from feeling hungry.

"You are not hungry right now, I got it, let me save it for later, you will surely feel hungry later, Raps." Cassandra, who had already finished eating, took Rapunzel's full plate and went to the kitchen, leaving the brunette alone for a few seconds.

.

.

.

"Is everything so bad that you don't want to eat and you're practically passing out on the sofa instead of admitting that you're sleepy?" Cassandra's voice startled Rapunzel, who had almost fallen asleep on that comfortable sofa, it wasn't as soft as her bed, but that was what made it more comfortable.

Rapunzel did not answer Cassandra's question, instead just biting her lower lip and turning her gaze to Pascal, who was on the ground in search of some insect to his delight.

"Rapunzel." Cassandra spoke again in a more authoritative tone, making the younger look her in the eye.

"Yes?" Rapunzel forced an attempt at a smile that clearly didn't convinced Cassandra.

"Look, you will take a nap in the room where I am staying, today Vex put me in charge on doing grocerie shopping because we are running out of supplies, so while I'm out you can take rest, the room is last door on the left, and the first door on the right is the bathroom, and don't go to Vex's room, that's the last door on the right." Cassandra got up and started taking what was necessary to leave, and once she was ready she went to the door, but was stopped by Rapunzel.

"I- Cass- I want... To... Sleep... With you ... Just like we used to sleep on the caravan when it was cold, do you remember?" Rapunzel babbled somewhat nervously, but at the same time she was more than sure what did she wanted, she hadn't slept well in months!

Cassandra felt her whole body shudder, this was not right, she could not let herself fall by her degenerate thoughts, _it was not right to feel like this_ , much less for another woman.

Much less for a woman who was the fiancée of her best friend and would be the queen of Corona in a few months!

"Raps, I have to go for the supplies, the prices could go up this week..." Cassandra tried to make an excuse, but Rapunzel looked really tired.

"I promise to pay you all that you need, Cass, please, _for me_...?"

Cass hated that look, she hated that _her princess_ might be able to have her at her feet with just one look.

She sighed to the former blonde, she had no choice, and it was obvious that Rapunzel was tired.

"Fine, I'll sleep with you, but only for today." She finally murmured and then was caught in the arms of Corona's princess, who was giving her one of her best and warmest hugs.

The both girls without saying another word went to the room that Cassandra indicated a few minutes ago.

Once there Cassandra only took off the cloak she had put on to go out, along with her boots, and sat on the bed, feeling an uncomfortable silence between her and Rapunzel.

"I... I'll go to the bathroom to wash my feet, I'll be back in a minute." Rapunzel smiled nervously and left the room in a second, and Cassandra released the air that she didn't know she was holding on her lungs.

" _I thought she would have already started wearing shoes... Well, when her legacy goes by over the years people will start calling her 'Barefoot Queen Rapunzel'..._ ", Cassandra laid down on the bed and began to ramble and mumble things without sense, it was what she normally did when Vex was out and she felt no need to leave the house.

Rapunzel returned quickly, now with her feet clean, and lay down next to Cassandra who did not seem to have noticed her presence.

"Thanks for everything, Cass ..." Rapunzel gave her former lady-in-waiting an honest smile.

Cass smiled too, and couldn't resist the urge to give Rapunzel a quick kiss on the forehead, which flushed both women.

"Sleep well, Raps." The dark-haired woman whispered, then turned on the bed, turning her back on the princess.

But what she did not expect was that two delicate arms encircled her from behind at the waist, clinging to her as if at any moment she was going to disappear.

"I knew it was right not to give up on you, Cass..." Rapunzel whispered, before finally falling asleep, leaving Cassandra blushed and very flustered.


End file.
